Ichigo El legado de Madara
by Otsutsuki Anibal
Summary: Ichigo cuando un hollow mata a su madre sin saber que habia matado a su madre ahi despierta el sharingan pero el sharingan no lo estuvo usando hasta que casi lo mataban cuando llegaron a buscar a Rukia


Capitulo Prologo:el despertar del sharingan y la visita de Madara

Ichigo estaba esperando a su madre que lo viniera a recojer mientras que todos los niños se iban e incluso Tatsuki quien era su amiga asi llegando su madre y estos se fueron a su casa pero de repente Ichigo ve una chica que se iba a tirar al agua pero su madre le dijo que no pero este no le hizo caso y ahi todo se vuelve oscuro ya que se habia desmayado entonces ahí recupero la conciencia mientras que ahi se congelo ya que encima de el estaba su madre muerta y por la muerte de su madre hizo que sus ojos se pusieran rojos con un tomoe y este se desactiva ya que Ichigo cayo inconciente por el shock así pasaron ocho años y Ichigo ahora tenia quince ademas de haber madurado y haber crecido pero eso no es lo importante lo importante es que fue derrotado por Byakuya Kuchiki y ahi su amiga por ese tiempo ademas de darle los poderes de shinigami Rukia Kuchiki junto con un tipo de pelo rojo que se llamaba abarai renji asi recordando las palabras que le dijo rukia en ese momento sin saber que un anciano lo veia

Rukia:no quiero que vayas a buscarme o si no nunca te lo perdonare, asi llendose con Byakuya y Renji a la sociedad de almas y ahi un viejo con aspecto de maduro le pregunto que si queria rescatar a esa chica entonces asintio y el señor le dio una sonrisa mientras que le decia que lo iba ir a buscar al final de este mes asi este desapareciendo mientras que Urahara tomaba a Ichigo quien tenia el sharingan activado con su segunda aspa asi desapareciendo el sharingan que nadie habia notado solo el señor lo habia notado ya que era su legado asi pasando el mes y antes de que se fuera el señor lo llamo y ahi vio abajo e vio al señor asi que bajo y ahi vio que tenia el pelo canoso pero era largo y su ojo visible era rojo con tres tomoes asi Ichigo le pregunto quien era y este le respondio

?:me llamo Madara Uchiha y tu eres mi Legado ya que haz activado el sharingan de un tomoe en la edad de siete años y las dos aspas hace tres semanas asi que cuando llegues de ahi te estare esperando en el parque, ahi Ichigo solo pudo asentir mientras que se iba corriendo a la tienda de Urahara pensando que quien era Uchiha Madara pero se lo saco de sus pensamientos al ver que estaba llegando a la tienda

(no voy a contar la historia Ichigo tendra a Zangetsu y su Bankai junto con el sharingan de tres tomoes al casi morir contra byakuya pero nadie lo supo ya que desaparecieron cuando gano el tercer tomoe)

ahi cuando regresaron Ichigo fue al parque cerca de su casa para encontrarse con Madara y este le dijo

Madara:has llegado asi que vamos a mi guarida, dijo mientras que Ichigo asentia para luego Madara indicarle que deberia tocar su hombro y eso hizo mientras que con los demas no sabian donde estaba Ichigo ni Urahara pero en el escondite de Madara este le conto su plan de el ojo de la luna antiguo pero ahora no se podia ya que los bijuu se habian vuelto uno con la tierra pero este le dijo que se fusionarian y este se sorprendio ya que nunca penso que se iban a Fusionar pero el le dijo que tomara su mano y asi lo hizo paraa luego ver como se iba a través de su mano asi este entro en su cuerpo y alma con las celulas de Hashirama y las de Madara mientras que Ichigo obtuvo memorias de Madara y le dolian muchos los ojos asi mostrando un Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan asi obtuvo como el conocimiento de muchos pergaminos asi sonriendo como al estilo de Madara y cuando vio un pergamino salia como obtener el rinnegan y es antes de mucho estres o implantandolo directamente pero ya que no habian mas rinnegan en el mundo solo quedaban los ojos de Ichigo que consiguiria el rinnegan asi viendo una armadura que estaba nueva y ahi estaba su gunbai de indra mientras que lo tomo este fue traido a espacio mental ya que Madara estaba hablando con el viejo pensando que Madara se veia mas joven que antes pero la conversación concluyo para luego ver a Ichigo quien dijo

Ichigo:viejo que necesitan de mi?, dijo mientras que Madara le miraba asintiendo la cabeza y este dijo

Zangetsu:Ichigo tendras que entrenar con tu shikai para ser mas preciso al momento de atacar ya que el sharingan algunas veces no va a predecir de donde te atacan asi que entrena aqui ya que aqui un mes es un segundo afuera, asintiendo Ichigo entreno dos años y en total serian veinte segundos asi todos cercanos al parque sintieron esa energia tan enorme que podria derrotar a todos mientras que todos pensaban de quien es ese reiatsu tan enorme y ahi un ichigo con el pelo como el de madara y su armadura junto con su Zanpakuto que eran un tensa zangetsu y su Bankai era de doble espada y su gunbai en su espalda mientras que hacia una larga caminata hasta su escuela mientras que todos fueron hasta el parque y vieron a un tipo de pelo largo color naranja con una armadura roja mientras que en su espalda llevaba un tipo de arma extraña y una Katana negra ahi Ichigo sintio que lo observaban y se giro para ver a Inoe,Chad,Ishida,Urahara y Yoruichi quien se sorprendian al ver que era ichigo solo con los ojos oscuros y su pelo crecido casi no sabrian quien era el y Inoe dijo

Inoe:Ichigo kun?, dijo en un susurro pero lo escucharon todos ademas de quedarse quietos impresionados por el cambio repentino de su pelo e ojos ademas de que se veia mas alto y con un poco de musculos pero no como fisicos culturistas si no delgado con un poco de musculos asi que Ichigo dijo

Ichigo:oh asi que se dieron cuenta de que soy yo mientras que pensaba que nunca reconocerian al nuevo Ichigo, dijo mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una mascara que sorprendio a Yoruichi y a Urahara ya que pensaron lo mismo un Vizard y ahi Yoruichi se dio cuenta de algo

Yoruichi:por que traes tu bankai activo?, pregunto mientras que Ichigo miraba a Tensa Zangetsu y dijo

Ichigo:es mi shikai ahora mi Bankai es otro, dijo sorprendiendo a los demas por eso ya que nunca pensarian que tendria otro bankai pero ahi dijo

Ichigo:si no les molesta ire a mi casa para dormir, dijo mientras que hacia un sello de mano y susurro mientras que la mayoria no lo habian escuchado solo Yoruichi quien dijo

Yoruichi:Shunsin no jutsu?, dijo mientras que Ichigo se teletransportaba al frente de su casa mientras que Ichigo deshizo la mascara mientras que le miraban a Yoruichi y esta nego con la cabeza diciendo que no sabia que tecnica era esa ahi Ichigo golpeo la puerta para que le abrieran asi una niña de pelo castaño abrio y esta era yuzu asi viendo a Ichigo con la mirada estoica de Madara y este dijo

Ichigo:Puedo pasar Yuzu?, pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte ya que Yuzu reconocio la voz de Ichigo asi que le dijo a su hermana y a su padre quienes habian visto a Ichigo cambiado mientras que Isshin pensaba por lo cambiado de Ichigo y este sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto y se quedo en su cama para luego dormir placidamente por que mañana seria otro dia.

fin de capitulo.


End file.
